


i love you (forever and always)

by rehall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, Healer Draco Malfoy, Healer Hermione Granger, Lily’s POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rehall/pseuds/rehall
Summary: Lily's POV: Harry Potter did not have an easy life. It was full of sadness, death, anger, and hopelessness. After almost four decades of his uneasy life, it takes a turn. Maybe he'll get lucky this time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 5





	i love you (forever and always)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man, I had this idea for a fic and I couldn’t let it go

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ignore this


End file.
